House Swap
by neeta1711
Summary: After break-ups, heartaches and too busy lives Bella and Alice want to have a change of scenery. They both subscribe for a house swap. Will they find what they have been looking for? Peace of mind, maybe even love? OOC AH B/E J/A R/E Future Lemons!
1. Chapter 1: In Need of Change

**This is my first FanFic. Please let me know what you think! If you like it review and add me to your favourites! Constructive criticism is also allowed of course ;-)**

**After reading a lot of stories in which Edward is a ladies-man and man-whore I thought it would be fun to turn the tables. In this story Bella has got more experience and Edward is somewhat shy, awkard and therefor basically somewhat socially challenged. **

**Summary: After break-ups, heartaches and too busy lives Bella and Alice want to have a change of scenery. They both subscribe for a house exchange program. Bella moves to Alice's townhouse and Alice moves to New York to stay at Bella's appartment for 6 months. Will they find what they have been looking for in these months? Peace of mind and maybe even love? OOC AH B/E J/A R/E Future Lemons!**

**Here is some background info:**

**Bella Swan - 22 years old, single, lives in NYC. Nurse at hospital. Parents mother Renee (no contact has abandoned her when she was 2) father Charlie. Brother Jasper.**

**Alice Cullen - 24 years old, single, lives in London. Owns company Cullen Fashions with her sister Rosalie. Has an adoptive brother Edward.**

**Jasper Swan - 26 years old, single, lives in NYC. Works as a history teacher at local school. Older brother of Bella.**

**Edward Cullen - 22 years old, single and a virgin ;-). Works as a medical intern at a local hospital owned by his adoptive father Charlisle, adoptive mother is Esmee and has two adoptive sisters Alice and Rosalie.**

**Rosalie Cullen - 26 years old, married to Emmett they live in London****. Owns company Cullen Fashions with her sister Alice. Has an adoptive brother Edward.**

**Emmett McCartney - 28 years old, married to Rosalie. Owns a security company.**

**Charlisle Cullen - 47 years old, married to Esmee. Heart specialist and head of local hospital in London. Father of Rosalie and Alice, adoptive father of Edward.**

**Esmee Cullen - 46 years old, married to Charlisle. Freelance Interior Decorator. Mother of Rosalie and Alice, adoptive mother of Edward.**

**Charlie Swan - 46 years old, divorced. Chief of Police of Forks. Father of Jasper and Bella. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: In Need Of A Change:**

**Bella POV:**

I wake up with a dry throat and wonder where the hell I am. I try to open my eyes, but the light hurts so after a few attempts I give up and start to wonder. It smells and feels vaguely familiar.

´What did I do last night? What did I do...Oh that's right I went to a party Angela invited me to.' I said to myself. Suddenly someone next to me shifts in their sleep. Wait a minute I am not alone. I feel to my left and... yes definitely someone there. I look and see the last person I ever expected lying next to me. James my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with him three years ago after he cheated on me with my so-called friend Victoria.

'Shit!'

I jump out of the bed as fast as I can looking around for my clothes. How could I be so stupid... James?! Out of all the guys to have a one-night stand with I end up with James?! He's been trying to get back with me ever since I broke-up with Jacob.

A wave of sadness comes over me as that name crosses my mind. I musn't think of him! How come every guy I am in a relationship with, cheats on me?!

First there was Tyler, we were sixteen and utterly in love, or so I thought. He broke up with me after 11 months, since Maggy the new girl in town started hanging out with him. Then there was James. We were together for 1.5 years and he cheated on me with Victoria. After that I decided to live a little and to never let myself fall in love again. Jacob my best friend helped me through all of it. He knew what it was like to be betrayed, since his highschool sweetheart Leah cheated on him as well. Gradually I started to have feelings for Jake and after a few months of hanging out together we started dating. At first it was a bit awkard due to the fact that we had known each other our whole lives. Everything was great and because he experienced the same heartache as i did, never in a million years would I have thought he would do the same. After 2.5 years together I found him in our bed with Leah, his ex. I was devastated. He started to explain he was sorry, but Leah was his soulmate and that they were back together. He never intended to cheat on me but one thing let to another after he forgave her. They were planning on telling me that night.

That night...It was now three months ago and it still hurt like yesterday. After that I decided no more men for more than one night. Thinking of that I am actually a little bit ashamed of myself. Tracing back over the last three months I have had about twenty one night stands. Twenty! Of which the all time low is today, James. I hope he was as drunk as I was last night and doesn't remember it...

I leave his house without leaving a trace and take a taxi to my apartment in desperate need of a shower. It is at this moment that I decide that I have had enough and definitely need to change my ways.

'Where the hell have you been?! Don't tell me you just got home?! Who was it this time?! Can you even remember his name?!'

I startled when opening my front door. Inside my apartment I find Jasper, my older brother.

'Don't start with me Jazz, not now?! I know ok...It's just so hard!', I start sobbing and collapse on the floor of my living room.

Within seconds I feel Jasper's arms holding me and trying to soothe me.

'Ssshht, I know, I know. I am sorry for yelling at you. It's just that I am worried about you. The way you've been living the last months...It's just not healthy, you need to take better care of yourself. I know it's hard and it hurts, but please try for me but especially for you! You can't go on like this.'

'Yeah I know...That's why I have decided to make a change. Do you think it's a good idea to just leave here for a couple of months? Just leave everything behind and deal with everything in my own pace?' I said in a whisper.

'Bells, I think that is a great idea. Just clear your head and start over afterwards. I even think I have the perfect plan for you, just give me a moment.'

Jasper gets up and sits at my laptop and turns it on. After a few minutes he asks me to come over and to look at the page in front of him.

'_Want to get away for a period of time, without having the costs of expensive accomodation, then this is the opportunity for you. House Swap, swap houses with someone else free of charge!_ Jazz, what's this?'

'I think it's the perfect opportunity for you to clear your head, you know. A new place, meet new people and maybe even see a different country. Look you can go practically everywhere. You just have to place an add with pictures of your appartment and create a small profile of who you are, what you do and for how long you want to go. Bells, you can even go to England! You always wanted to visit London! Here see, there are a lot of available places in the city...Just do me a favour Bells and think about this. You only have the costs of the airline ticket.'

'Ok Jazz, I'll give it a thought, but I am not promising anything alright?'

'That's all I am asking, Bells. Oh shit, I have to leave for work are you going to be ok here by yourself, or should I call Angela to come over?'

'No, I am fine thanks. Besides I have a lot of thinking to do.' I wink at him, he smiles in response and leaves for work.

Hmm London, maybe this is not such a bad idea after all and I start creating my profile. Couldn't hurt to try, right...

**Alice POV**

'Oh my God! If I have to work with that foul woman one more time, I swear I will throw her into the Thames! See if I can drown her bloody bottom!'

I know I am not one to swear very often, but this woman just infuriates me! Just because she is the new up- and coming star of this popular movie franchise doesn't give her the right to put everyone else down! After she hires Cullen Fashions, all she does is critize all the possible options I have given her! She thinks she knows best?! Ha, wait untill next week when she is in the papers on the worst-dressed list! It's not like she's got any sense of style herself!

I need a drink. Let's call brother dearest, see if he is up for one. Thankfully after three rings he answers his phone.

'Hey sis, how did it go with the client from hell? Let me guess drinks in ten minutes?'

'Oh Edward, you read my bloody mind! I am planning to drown my sorrows and anger tonight.'

'Thought so, see you in ten. Bye.' He answers and I hear the smile in his voice.

I love my brother, sometimes it's like he can read my mind. Or it's the fact that he has no social life outside of his work and our family. But hey, I am not complaining although I hope we both find someone special soon. My last relationship has ended seven months ago and I am in desperate need for some snogging and shagging. So is Edward for that matter. He hasn't even dated someone, ever! It's definitely time for him to get some loving...

I arrive at the pub and find it quite busy. It's our pub at the end of our street, The Abbey. The building and interior are all old and dark. The dark brown chairs and tables are very comfortable. The fireplace and the green walls give it a cosy feel to it. I can't even count the houres we've sat here and drank away our joys, sorrows and frustrations. It's the best place to hang out.

'Hey Oliver! How are you? Busy night tonight?' I shout at the owner.

'Yeah, it is now. Hard day at work again, Ally. What can I get you the usual? Your brother is already over there sitting at your regular table.' He winks at me and I head over to Edward.

'Hey Eddie, you are awfully quick to arrive. In desperate of pint as well?'

'Hey Ally, please don't call me that! You know I hate it. It's bad enough that the nurses from hell call me that!' He replies through gritted teeth.

'Oh let me guess, did you have to avoid the sluts at work again? What did they do now? Jump you in the office again?'

It's very funny to witness my dear brother having to fend off women left and right. Even though he is my brother I can honestly say that he is one very handsome and sweet guy (in desperate need of a shag by the way). I just don't get it why he won't date or have the occasional no-strings attached fling.

'Very funny...Yes Tanya, Jessica and Lauren were in a very touchy-feely mood today. They drive me insane. If they would just spend half the effort towards the patients that they do on me, then everything would be great.'

'That's just it Edward, why don't you just have some fun. I mean I am not saying you have to take one of them out and have some fun, but A girl, and I mean any girl, would be very healthy for you. Haven't you learned that sex is very healthy for someone in medical school?' I wink at him.

'You seriously can't miss what you never had and by the way do we have to get into my personal life, or lack thereof, again? I explained it to you several times, I want to save it for someone I genuinely care about and see a future with. And since I haven't found that yet I have no desire whatsoever to have casual and random sex with the next girl. Besides, correct me if I am wrong, but I thought we were here due to your client from hell from which you needed some distraction.' He replies with a blush. My brother is just so shy and adorable when he does that.

'You are right. I am just so tired of all of it at the moment. I work my ass of everyday for people who are narciscistic bastards who think they know bloody best! As if they are better at style advice than I am! I have no personal life due to the fact that I have been busy with setting up the company with Rose over the last year. Today I realised that it has already been seven months since I have broken up with Rob! I mean I haven't had sex in seven months! That's the longest dry-spell for me ever! I just think that I am in need of some time off. I need a while to just think about my life and find myself again.'

'Maybe you should just do that. Talk to our dear sister Rose about it and take some time off. I mean you have a steady and faithfull group of clients, who can honestly live without you and your style advice for some months.'

'Are you sure? I mean what would you be wearing when I am gone!? I can't possibly leave you to find your own clothing can I!? You'd be walking around like some bloody idiot if it weren't for me. Let's face it brother dearest you haven't got a clue when it comes to fashion and neither do my clients!'

'I am just going to ignore what you just said, but you know I have a bloody point, don't you. You need a break, Alice! You've been working non-stop for the last three years!'

'I know you are right, but you're one to talk! Let's make a deal I take time off and go enjoy myself, and you go and have some fun as well. I am not telling you to shag around when I am gone, but just find someone special who you love and who loves you back. Open up to people outside your family for God's sake. I mean it took you over a year to open up to Emmett when he and Rose started dating and look now you are the best of friends! Just promise me to be more social and make an effort for other people! You get so much in return for that.'

'Deal, I'll try to be more social and I'll try to date if you go and take some time off. Let's make a deal that we are both happy and satisfied within our own lives within six months time. Ok?' He said while putting out his hand for me to shake.

'Deal!' I squeeled and jumped on him for a hug. Now all I need is a plan how to achieve it.

We talked some more over a couple of pints and said our goodbyes as I walked to my Victorian townhouse. I bought the place last year, with the first earnings I got from styling other people. I am very proud of my own place and it really felt like home. A few months ago Edward bought the house next door. However it is still being remodeled by our mother, Esmee; who is an interior decorator, so in the meantime he moved back in with mum and dad and occasionally spents the night at my place after a long shift, since it is closer to the hospital. My mum did my place as well all the walls are painted in bright happy colours, it's very girlie and very me. I am still grateful to her for making it genuinely my place.

Now let's look on the internet to find some ideas as to what I can do to get away from here for a couple of months. After some surfing on the web I come across the site House Swap. After a thorough look I decide that this would be great for me. Hmm location, where do I want to go. I am a city-girl so definitely something in a big city...Oooh you can also go to the USA! I have always wanted to go there! I loved the TV show Sex and the City, so New York would be perfect, lots to do and very fashionable. After some time I found the perfect appartment in Soho, it's owned by an Isabella Swan, who's looking for a place to stay in preferrably London! Super!

Now let's see if she's online, maybe we can make a deal...


	2. Chapter 2: Making Plans

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of House Swap. Let me know what you think. Please add me to favourites, alerts and review of course! Let me know what you think! ;-)**

**I will most likely try to update once or twice a week. **

**I unfortunately do not own Twilight or its Characters.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

**Bella POV:**

After taking my shower to get rid off everything from my night with James, even though it's very early in the morning, I decide to drink my sorrows away with a nice red wine. I still can't believe I got myself into this mess. I sincerely hope James doesn't find out who he spend the night with...

This thought brings me back to my profile on the House Swap website. I really hope that this site will provide me with what I need. I wonder if I have received some replies already. As I walk to my laptop I see the messenger-alert blinking on the screen. Excited to see who it is and what possible opportunity this brings, I open it. Someone named CullenFashionista is trying to contact me. I take a look at her profile and am very ecstatic to find out that she owns a beautiful townhouse in central London! This could be it!

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_Hello Bella, I was just looking at your profile and fell in love with your cosy appartment! It is just what I am looking for. I was looking for a place just like yours! I am in desperate need for some changes in my life, and what better place than New York to look for them!

_BELLA:_ Dear CullenFashionista, I have to say your home looks perfect. I am looking for some change in my life as well; we have that in common I guess ;-)

Thankfully she was still online and I instantly got a reply from her.

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_ Perfect! We have a good chance that we have found what we are looking for then! Yeahj! When would you be available to possibly do the swap?

_BELLA:_How about tomorrow??? Haha, although I wish I was actually kidding. To be completely honest with you, I am hoping to get away from here ASAP.

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_ We just think alike, I can tell we will become great friends after this. ;-) Let's say we do this, how will we arrange the exchange of keys?

_BELLA:_ ;-) I am sure I can get my brother to hand over the key to you if we agree on the swap. He lives just next door, so you can get to know him and he can keep you some company if you'd like, when you settle in here. Don't worry he's very sweet and protective, he won't hurt a fly. Now maybe you can tell me some basics to get to know each other a little bit. I am Isabella Swan; but I prefer Bella; I am 22 years old. I work at the local hospital as a nurse. As I've mentioned before I have one brother named Jasper. He's 26 years old and is a history teacher over here at the local school. My dad is chief of police in a small town called Forks, Washington, where I grew up.

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_ Hi, Bella Swan it's nice to meet you. ;-) I am Alice Cullen, I am born and raised over here in London. I own a company called Cullens Fashions. We give fashion advice and style VIPs. I founded the company together with my older sister Rosalie. She's 26 years old and married to Emmett, who owns a security company. My father Charlisle is a doctor and my mother Esmee works as a freelance interior decorator. I also have a younger brother by two years named Edward and he works as a medical intern at the hospital my father works at. If we swap you'll probably see him the most, as he is currently remodeling his house next door. I have to say I do hope we will be able to swap houses. The longer I talk to you the more it appeals to me! I really need to get out of here to find some time to myself. I would love to get away from here for a month or six. Would that be a problem for you? I mean, how long are you wishing to go away?

_BELLA:_ Wow, to own a successful company! That is such a great accomplishment at your age! Six months sounds perfect to me. I have already arranged some time off at the hospital, I just have to let them know for how long. Your family sounds very nice as well. I have to say I get more excited by the minute thinking about swapping our places. I need to get away from here from my 'manproblems'. You know what if you agree LET'S GO FOR IT!

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_Ohh, 'manproblems' huh? I know exactly what you mean. I haven't dated for a while, let alone talked to a decent one, besides the men that are related to me of course! ;-)

_BELLA:_ Yeah, let's just say I have problems with finding a decent one as well. Therefor I have sworn off all men for the next six months. Just to figure out what I want and to make sure I don't fall for the same types (the wrong ones) over and over again. I've made too many mistakes already.

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_ Bloody Hell! Aren't you missy the glass is half empty! Don't forget British men are very dishy and have a 'cute' accent! As you would probably put it ;-) Maybe you could even find the 'right one' over here!

_BELLA:_ We'll see, but I seriously doubt it! Don't get your hopes up ;-)

_CULLENFASHIONISTA:_However, back to the arrangement. You are absolutely right. We love each other's place; we both want to swap ASAP! Let's do it! I will look for the next possible flight right now...

_BELLA:_ I am so glad to find a place so quickly! I am going to look for a flight as well. Let's see...

After looking up some flight info I immediately booked my flight to London for the next morning. Thankfully Alice was able to book her flight as well. We would arrive at our destinations around the same time, so we laughed about looking out of the window during the flight to see if we could wave at each other. We talked some more and made the arrangements to get the keys. I will be fetching my key from Esmee, who will be working on Edward's house when I arrive and Alice will retrieve her key from Jasper. Now all I need to do is pack a suitcase.

Later on Jasper came by and I gave him all of Alice's information. He was very happy for me and wished me the best of luck. He said he even might be able to visit me sometime.

Now all I need to do is get some sleep. I am looking forward to spending time alone and thinking about my past to get closure and start with a new beginning. No distractions, only me and the great city of London and most importantly definitely no men in the next six months! I can't wait for this new adventure and chapter of my life to begin!

**Alice POV:**

I can't believe it I love this girl already! Her house is just what I am looking for and somehow I think we can be great friends through, and after, this whole experience. After talking to her for a while I just knew that swapping houses with her was going to be the best decision I've made in my life.

Somehow I also think that it is going to work out perfectly for Edward as well. Hearing her complain about past experiences with men it seems that she has lost all confidence in the opposite sex. My sweet and adoring brother could really help with that. I am sure they will be perfect together. If you know what I mean! ;-)

I almost contemplated setting up an 'accidental' blind date with her and Edward. However being a firm believer in faith and my slight psychic abilitiy I decided to let everything take its course. My only hope is that they will give each other a chance, especially Edward just needs to open up to her…

It's a shame that I can't be there to play happy matchmaker...Hmm I think I will have to come up with a plan, maybe I can get the rest of my family involved. I'll suggest it to Esmee. She has perfect instincts to know if Bella is the girl for Edward when she meets her tomorrow. Let me think...

After packing my beautiful, designer suitcases (as if I wouldn't travel in style!) all I need to do is inform Charlisle and Esmee that I will be leaving. This is all going so fast, I can hardly wait to start this new adventure! Esmee will be working on Edward's house when Bella is planned to arrive, so it will all work out perfectly. After calling her and hearing my plans Esmee was very excited for me. She thought it was a marvellous idea and agreed to form a plan to get Edward and Bella to get together.

I am so excited! No time for meeting and discussing it with the rest of my family. Oh well, I'll just have to inform them when I arrive! Edward is going to get a surprise when he visits me, not knowing Bella will be there instead of me. They will meet soon… Super! ;-)

I have a good feeling about meeting Bella's brother, Jasper…Maybe he could introduce me to a few of his goodlooking friends. ;-) I can't wait to have fun out there!

New York Here I Come!!!! Yeahj!

________________________________________________________

**Let's see if Alice and Esmee's plan will work out ;-)**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Next Chapter: Bella and Alice arrive at each other's house! Alice meets Jasper, Bella and Edward meet! **

**Chapter 3 will be published today or tomorrow! I'll do it ASAP! ;-)**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
